


残疾人的三种交流方式

by noncommercial



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noncommercial/pseuds/noncommercial
Summary: 甄子丹水仙拉郎，CP是雪人（Snowman）/奇鲁·英威（Chirrut Îmwe），斜线代表攻受。
Relationships: Chirrut Îmwe/Snowman(Blade）
Kudos: 4





	残疾人的三种交流方式

残疾人的三种交流方式   
fodrfksvydjfn  
21:00-24:00   
雪人/奇鲁·英威，NC-17，斜线表攻受

奇鲁·英威把仅剩的柴薪拢成一个锥形的时候，杰达城下起了雪。

他已经不记得上一次下雪是什么时候，也许是几年前，也许是几十年前。那些寒冷的结晶穿过暗色的云层，被风裹挟着落在地面。很快，城市的砖瓦土墙、布棚穹顶就会被飞雪掩盖，仿佛所有的罪恶都被包容掩埋。贝兹·马彪斯向奇鲁形容过那副景象，且语气难得认真。那会杰达的天空还没有遮天蔽日的歼星舰，更不是信仰原力者的朝圣地。时间过得这样快，他先前的记忆将下雪这件事本身归于无关紧要，以至于雪花开始飘落的时候他还不明白自己为什么要准备柴薪。杰达晚上的天气本来就寒冷且干燥，开始下雪只不过给杰达城添了细微的不同：那些六角形的结晶把杰达满是尘土和灰烬的空气压向土地，奇鲁感觉到周身围绕的原力开始变得干净而清新。

他在自己尚未失去视力的记忆里寻找白色的定义，然后在头脑中缓慢而郑重地给这座城刷上了白色的新漆。他盯着眼前纯粹的黑暗出神，直到门口传来清脆的铃音。

那是贝兹挂在门口的铃铛，借口是新年将至，实际作用则是烦他的。奇鲁倒也从中得了不少乐子，听力获取来的信息与感知原力得来的信息全然不同，他喜欢从听到的声音中推断，猜测摇铃者的身份，也猜摇铃者的性情，更猜他们此时此刻的心境。他向着铃铛声音传来的地方偏过头，正准备叫那人的名字，但没等他开口说话，那铃铛便又响了一次。

这响声清脆、短促，只响了一下便被人抓在了手心里。奇鲁·英威被这声短促的铃音逗笑了，他眨了眨眼，那双雾蒙蒙的眼睛透过黑暗望向传来声音的那个点。

“狩猎还愉快吗？”他问。

回答他的是一片沉默。

没得到答复，奇鲁倒也不恼。他也没急着追问，彼时夜晚的寒冷已经透过他的衣服，像菌丝一样往他身体里钻。他从怀里掏出火种，摸索着想要点燃拢好的柴薪。

但在他摩擦火石的时刻，铃铛又响了。这次的响声没有被摇铃者打断，铃铛内里的小石子撞在金属制成的外壁上，清脆的声音在房间里被无限延长。奇鲁踩着声音的尾巴思考摇铃者的意思，但那人周身的原力波动却如同颤动的蛛丝。

他走了过来，奇鲁想，现在他在我的旁边。

他听着那人在他身边坐下，然后便再无动静。围绕盲者的原力犹如水面复归平静，奇鲁猜不出那人的意思，也无从得知。暗色的沉默在空气中扩散，静到奇鲁只能听到屋外翻涌的风。眼前的状况让他又有了那种纯粹的失明的感觉，只不过这次混杂进了无措和不解。

有什么事要发生吗？他想，将手中的火种放下，轻轻搓了搓被冻得有些发冷的指尖。

这已经不是第一次了，但确实距离第一次已有了些许时日，其中间隔的时间久到足以让奇鲁将那种纯粹失明的感觉抛在脑后——他看不到他，也听不到他，更没办法在绝对安静的时候透过原力感知他。那人是没有呼吸的死物，是行走的尸体，是被遗弃的黑山羊。奇鲁以为自己这辈子都不会碰到这种生物，它们应该只存在于吓唬小孩子的睡前故事里。挥手就能招来蝙蝠，摆手就能送去死亡，它们强壮、纯粹、贪婪、带着绝对的暴力，极致危险却又偏偏披着色欲的外衣。

奇鲁还记得第一次遇见那人的时候，跟现在一样，是个晚上。那人站在门边，不说话也不动作，像尊雕像，只有周身波动的原力掺杂着警惕和敌意，以及藏不住（也许也没有想藏）的杀气。那会奇鲁还不知道他不会说话，更不知道他究竟是什么。对危险的感知触及了他的本能，于是他抓紧手杖，瞪着一双没有焦距的眼睛，向那人的方向看过去。他想他应该自报名姓，实际上他也这样做了，只不过报的是贝兹·马彪斯的名字——这个误会直到后来才解开。其他具体的说了什么他已经不是很清楚了，他只记得自己小心翼翼地斟酌词句，像是捧着块巨大的凯伯水晶，在杰达城最高的威尔人圣殿里蒙眼走钢丝。

那会奇鲁也没有立刻得到回应，他等了一会想再挑起话题，但突兀的、拔刀的声音打消了他的念头。在帝国的时代里怀揣一把冷兵器，还在尚未近身时便拔出——奇鲁甚至怀疑是自己听力出现了问题。他暗自给那人贴上了“无敌意”和“有点傻”的标签，心里却觉得愈发好奇。

他听到了窸窸窣窣的声音，像是那人在自己身上翻找什么东西，片刻过后，那人像是放弃了一样，挥刀斩在了木板上——应该是斩了摆在门口的桌子，奇鲁想。然后他听到刀刃在木板上用力划转的声音，喀喀作响。起先奇鲁并不明白那人在做什么，只是他没再察觉到方才那般狠戾的杀意，倒也算是和缓了下空气。毕竟谁也不想自己殷勤的问话走出去，得来的回应却是不言语的置你于死地。

除去尴尬和沉默不语，他们所处的空间被那人刀刻木板的声音填满。奇鲁听了一会才明白那人正在木板上刻字，但却不明白他为什么要选择这种交流方式。没过一会，喀喀的声音停下了。奇鲁正偏头在听那人的动静，那块刻了字的木板便朝他飞过来，刚好嵌在他脚前的土地里。他蹲下身去捡，握着手杖分了神去警惕那人。但什么都没发生，那人好整以暇地看着他捡起那块木板，看着他这个瞎眼的威尔守卫用拇指去抹粗糙的表面。木板上的刻痕张扬跋扈，但那人只写了六个词：

Snowman. Dumb. Vampire.  
Where. When. & Why. 

这便是他们的初见了，一个瞎子一个哑巴，用着最古老刻板的沟通方法。这段记忆距离今天已经过了好几个月，但却像是被翻了新的古旧油画一样，栩栩如生。奇鲁清楚记得那会儿是个凉爽的夜晚，冷，但不及今天这样正值隆冬。那人周身的原力被染得像是冰，而那人的存在却如同无生命的岩石。现在他对这只吸血鬼已经足够熟悉，以至于他闭上眼就能在头脑里勾勒出他们第一次遇见时候的场面——风，黑暗，和夜行生物在黑暗中缩紧的瞳孔。

除了今天在下雪，除了今天吸血鬼主动坐在了他身边，奇鲁·英威近乎以为这是往事重演。他没花多少力气就把自己从回忆中拉出来——雪人拿走了火石，沉默着开始生火。起先面前只是窜起细微的火苗，火舌舔噬着干燥的柴薪，接着那些枯草和树枝开始燃烧卷起，崩裂的外皮在空气中炸裂，腾起一些细小的亮光。奇鲁听到雪人向火堆吹气的声音，过了一会火石在吸血鬼的手心里相互碰撞——雪人将火石递了回来，手掌张开停在半空中，耐心地等待奇鲁接过去。

奇鲁点了下头，轻声说谢谢，末了还飞快地加了句“愿原力与你同在”。他凝视着面前燃烧的火堆——尽管他看不见，抬起手向自己幻想中的雪人的位置探过去。他先碰到的是雪人的大臂，吸血鬼的体温不比他被冻得发冷的手指暖上多少。吸血鬼的肌肉在被他碰触后猛地绷紧，奇鲁也说不出来突然波动混乱的原力究竟出于什么原因。他将手指抽离开来，重新摸到吸血鬼的手掌，他抓住火石，而后把它们揣进了怀里。

“怎么了？”奇鲁凝视着他幻想中的吸血鬼的双眼，开口发问。

沉默，没有任何回应，只有柴火燃烧的噼啪声。  
这很反常，甚至完全不像往日里轻佻骄傲的吸血鬼。奇鲁思索了一下可能的原因，后知后觉地意识到自己忽略了吸血鬼身上的气息。他们坐得这样近，他能闻到吸血鬼身上还带着屋外雪花的冰冷味道，很干净，只夹杂着一点点尘土的味道和方才生火时沾染上的烟火气——没有血的味道。

自他们第一次见面之后，每晚吸血鬼都会出门捕食。起先奇鲁还对雪人的本能有所偏见，但杰达城的混乱和帝国的独裁让那些偏见也随着时间的流逝，变得如同沙滩上被浪洗去的字。渐渐的，他也能在吸血鬼出门前打趣似的说一声“Good hunting”。他还记得吸血鬼在第一次听到他说狩猎愉快的时候，不死者掩藏不住的快乐让他周身的原力犹如液体沸腾，奇鲁如此轻易地就被吸血鬼的情绪感染，以至于那会他勾起唇角，傻了吧唧地给那人摇了摇铃铛。也是自那天起，“狩猎愉快”这四个字成了他们每日例行的问安。吸血鬼会在黄昏时出门，在天完全黑透之后，又会餍足的、身上带着血液的味道回到奇鲁的身边。

奇鲁·英威从来没有想过吸血鬼会捕猎他，他想过很多种可能，最终他选择相信自己感知到的原力。吸血鬼对他没有恶意，但长久以来，这种看似坚不可破的信任在他注意到吸血鬼身上没有血味的时候被隐隐约约地撼动了：

雪人没有进食，雪人就坐在他的身边。

一瞬间，奇鲁的脑海里闪过了各种糟糕的念头，现在他明白为什么吸血鬼周身的原力会混乱波动了，那是不死者背负的饥饿和贪婪在他冰冷的骨血里作祟，叫嚣着要用鲜活的生命来填满饕餮的深渊，而奇鲁恰巧在这个时候碰到了他的手臂。尽管失明的威尔守卫因为杰达城的天气而手指冰冷，但他是活生生的。

“我知道你可能……”

他的话没有说完，吸血鬼抓住了他的手腕，力道很大，温度像是挨上了一块大理石，或者一块冰。奇鲁试着转动手腕挣脱，没能成功。不死者周围的原力变得冰冷无比，波动如同潮涌时港湾里攀升的浪。奇鲁伸出手想要拿他的手杖，但那人没有别的动作，只是展开了他的手心，用冷冰冰的指尖在那里滑动磨蹭。

雪人在写字，勾折回转写得无比认真。而奇鲁的掌心很干燥，于是吸血鬼的动作就像是在用掌心磨蹭吉戈人的毛，抓人的痒。他们彼此之间分享了这片刻的安静，直到雪人停下来，用指尖轻轻点了下奇鲁的手心。

“雪？”奇鲁偏过头，雾蒙蒙的眼睛明明什么都看不见却还是望向了屋外。“的确今天下了雪，偏偏还刚好是新年，这在杰达城确实很少见。”

雪人安静地听他说完，手指在奇鲁的手心上用力划了几下，而后又开始重新写字。

“名字？你希望我叫你的名字吗？”奇鲁没等他写完便开口，没有焦距的眼睛重新看向他。

雪人点了点头，随后他意识到奇鲁并不能看见，便又在他的手心里轻轻一点。

奇鲁笑了，笑声又低又轻，被他藏在胸膛里，像是一声叹息。

“雪。”他说，“为什么不用之前的方式了？是因为害怕自己没有进食，闻着我的味道失控吗？”

我不知道你在说些什么。雪人毫不犹豫地写道。

“你当然知道我在说什么，原力与我同在，我信任我感知到的值得信任的一切。”奇鲁说完便低下头，另一只手伸过来搭在雪人的手上。他的嘴角依然噙着笑，而他涣散的视线带着柔和的悲悯，穿透了吸血鬼，落在未知的虚空中。

“我信任你。”

奇鲁盯着自己视野里永无止境的黑暗，把这句无厘头的话说得平平淡淡。他耐心等待着雪人在他的手心上写字——这是在他们彼此熟稔后，用得最多的交流方式。他还记得在雪人第一次抓住他的手腕、试图在他手心上写字的时候，那会奇鲁直接用手杖指上了吸血鬼的胸膛，犹豫着要不要用手杖刺穿不死者的心脏。但雪人只是打开了他的手掌，然后仿佛雪花落在掌心，吸血鬼用没有温度的指尖，在他的掌心里轻轻一点。恍惚之间，奇鲁觉得过往的记忆似是非是地与今天重叠，他们彼此之间纠缠的时间像是连带着被今天杰达的雪花掩埋，看不真切。

燃烧的柴薪噼啪作响，奇鲁在心中数着那细碎的爆裂声，想象着那些跳起的红点映亮吸血鬼的脸。他猛然意识到，在他们相处的这几个月里来，自己还没有真正了解过不死者的长相。他有种错觉，仿佛他们相识已久，不然实在无法解释他们为什么在一些特殊的小细节上如此相像。

雪人正盯着他，但奇鲁并不知道，跳跃的篝火把热量沁进他的身体，让他一点点温暖过来。他的指尖不再冰冷了，甚至他错觉连吸血鬼的手掌都从他的手腕上染上了些许的体温。雪人没有在他的手心里再写什么了，他松开了奇鲁的手腕，将他的手指握在手中轻轻摩挲。片刻后，奇鲁被引导着抬起手——

指腹下传来冰冷的触感，他的手指轻轻搭在吸血鬼的唇瓣上。

“这样才对。”奇鲁笑着说。

这已经是奇鲁·英威第不知道多少次用这种方式跟雪人沟通。除开刻字和写字，这是他们交流的最直接的方式。每次他将手指贴在雪人的唇瓣上，他都能在指尖感觉到吸血鬼冰冷的吐息。他曾经问过雪人，为什么吸血鬼还会继续呼吸，既然心脏已经死去，那肺部的气体交换又有什么意义。那会雪人的嘴唇抿了一下，只是思考了片刻，就用唇语反问奇鲁：你既然看不见，为什么要睁开眼呢？

奇鲁从未想过这个问题。但是雪人把他长久以来的习惯敲响了摆在他的面前，这让他醍醐灌顶。他失明，睁着眼，还会在夜晚的时候以信仰为由，生起火，点亮灯。曾经拥有过的视力给他刻下了无伤大雅的痕迹，奇鲁眨了眨眼，浓雾似的黑暗在他徒劳的动作后复归黑暗，犹如凝固的死水不起波澜。那雪人呢？空气被吸血鬼吸进不会再运作的肺部，然后带着些许冰冷的味道再次呼出。永生不死的生物早就不再拥有生命，行走的尸体又怎么能被定义成活着。吸血鬼会做梦吗？吸血鬼会怀念自己曾经活过的时候吗？

奇鲁只问了自己这两个问题，然后就再也没有办法接着想下去。吸血鬼不是这种多愁善感的生物，长久以来的相处让奇鲁觉得雪人其实是个青春期的少年：雪人有时候会挑逗他，他会拿着奇鲁的手杖用束着金属环的那头去点盲人的胸膛，也会在奇鲁伸手点灯的时候抓住他的手指。奇鲁一开始还会还手去跟他拼招，但时间久了，他反而随着雪人去了，甚至不躲不闪，还连带着省去了念叨。雪人对奇鲁的兴趣并没有因此而消减，相反他毫不掩饰地表达自己对奇鲁兴致盎然，但却总会点到即止，绝不碰触奇鲁的底线。不知道是不是吸血鬼迷惑人心的能力，奇鲁并不讨厌雪人的这些“友好交流”，相反的，他不可避免地、为这只吸血鬼的独特而感到着迷。

雪人会像对待爱人一样对待他的刀；雪人在笑的时候气息会在他的胸膛里低低地震；雪人会在难以被注意到的时候悄悄出神；雪人敲响铃铛就像是在用指尖轻点他的掌心……这是奇鲁被允许看到的雪人，除开体温，就像个活生生的人。但这不完整。奇鲁从未见过吸血鬼的狩猎，他对雪人的了解只停在人性的这一面。他对进食的所有问询都被雪人巧妙地回避，雪人不想要告诉他。对此，瞎眼的威尔守卫曾堂而皇之地向吸血鬼抱怨他不是个孩子，而活了不知道多久的吸血鬼吻了他的指尖，优雅而高傲地用唇语回答他：在我看来，你就是。

今天不一样了，奇鲁想，有什么事要发生。他听着火焰跳动的声音，幻想着大雪覆盖杰达城。他想要了解先前他未曾注意过的那些点，就在新年伊始的这一天。于是奇鲁放任自己的手指在雪人的唇瓣上描摹摸索，直到他感觉雪人的唇角在他的指腹下向两边翘起。

雪人笑了。

笑容让他的唇瓣在奇鲁的手指下微微张开。吸血鬼忽然想要捉弄他，他想看着这个向来平静如水的人惊起波澜，也好奇盲人的幽默感又会让他如何应对。于是雪人抓住奇鲁的手，探出舌尖，在置于他唇间的指腹上，轻轻一舔。

奇鲁像是被电了一样想要抽回手，但雪人抓住了他，逼着他为自己的越线付出代价。他慢条斯理地含住了奇鲁的一根指节，锋利的犬齿抵住指腹，小心而缓慢地磨。他能品尝到奇鲁的味道，也能嗅到他皮肤下流动的、香甜的血液。他脑子里绷着一根弦，而现在那根弦在被疯狂的拨动，仿佛随时随刻都会崩断。

我想要你。雪人说。

随后他停下了所有的动作，他放开了攥住奇鲁的手，吐出了含住的指节。他在奇鲁·英威纯粹黑暗的视野张开双手，将最脆弱的喉咙露出来。

我想要你。

他又蠕动着嘴唇重复，目光如炬地将自己的欲望摊开。他明白奇鲁感觉得到，但他不畏惧奇鲁的拒绝。吸血鬼永生不死的时间是诅咒，尽管更多的是给他带来救赎。现在他把这无尽的诅咒和救赎当作赌注，就等着奇鲁·英威做出选择，将他推向任何一边。

奇鲁·英威却沉默了。他的指尖被吸血鬼夺去了温度，又开始冷了。他缓慢思考着吸血鬼的意思，却在雪人周身冰冷的原力里窥得天机。最终得出的答案让威尔守卫哑然失笑，他用拇指蹭了蹭吸血鬼的下颔，声音轻却坚定地说“好”。

他感觉到吸血鬼身边的原力凝固了片刻，随即又剧烈地沸腾起来。

真的？雪人问。

“为什么你觉得我会拒绝？”奇鲁反问，心里觉得他可能把这辈子一半的为什么都丢给了这个吸血鬼。

因为聪明人都会拒绝。雪人回答。

奇鲁懒洋洋地笑了，“你知道今天是新年。”

雪人点头。

“那你岂不是为今天铺垫了很久？”

雪人没说话。

“这是第一次见面时的一时兴起，还是早有预谋？”

你很好闻。雪人答非所问。

“那就是早有预谋了。”奇鲁咳出一声笑来，“这倒是不难猜。”

还有吗？雪人问，却又觉得自己问得太模糊接着补充：你还猜出了什么？

“你视我为挑战，哪怕在第一次见面的时候你就能尝到我的血，你还是选择了最复杂的方式来得到我的信任。但是为什么？是什么让你做了这个决定，我不清楚。”

也许你该仔细摸摸我的脸。雪人说。

“怎么？好方便你施展魔法，让我失去理智的坠入其中吗？”

我不强求。雪人似乎耸了耸肩。

于是奇鲁的手指离开了吸血鬼的嘴唇，向上，划过不死者的鼻尖，蹭过鼻梁，在他的眉眼间停住。然后他顺着眉毛的痕迹向下滑，吸血鬼闭上了眼，睫毛蹭过他的手指，微微地颤。他的手指停留片刻便向侧边滑去，他触碰着吸血鬼的鬓角，而后用掌心贴住了他的脸。

“所以这就是你。”奇鲁说，手指重新回到了雪人的嘴唇上。

不，这是我的一部分。雪人更正。

“我会死吗？”

会。雪人撒谎。

“……我能在上面吗？”奇鲁思考了下，仔细问道。

不行。

人生的第一次，奇鲁·英威开始怀疑他做决定的正确性。他答应了吸血鬼，允许吸血鬼予取予求，但眼下他所经历的一切正在逐渐失去控制。他不记得上一次自己抚慰自己是什么时候了，帝国的压迫和剥削让他每天疲于饱腹，性欲是最不需要被满足的。而现在，长于享乐的永生者将他抵在墙上——他面前是屋内生冷的墙壁，身后是没有温度的吸血鬼。他一边被掠夺着温度，一边又被吸血鬼冰冷的手指撩起火。雪人并没有完全褪去他的衣服，他扯掉了他的腰带，卸下了他的装备，他解开了奇鲁捆扎衣服的结，手掌贴着他的腰线向下滑。

雪人真的很冷。这句话放在平时能算是个冷笑话，但现在确是一声在合适不过的感叹。奇鲁听着墙外杰达城呼啸的寒风，在雪人碰触他的时候不可遏止地颤抖。吸血鬼的手冷得像是一块活着的冰，那块冰摩挲他的人鱼线，向下扫过他的下体，而后轻轻握住。他的动作很轻，像是一片羽毛，磨蹭他的会阴，再顺着勃起的阴茎滑到他敏感的前端，用指尖抠弄着前端张合的小孔。只是片刻，冰冷的手掌复又严丝合缝地覆盖在他高热的阳具上，奇鲁在他的抚摸下倒抽了一口气，不稳的呼吸连带着他小腹不规律的起伏，他吞下了一声叹息，却没办法放松自己绷紧的身体。情欲像是火星，在他的神经上掠过，燃起滔天的大火，他随着雪人的动作挺了挺腰，但雪人没有再进一步。他凑近奇鲁亲吻他的侧颈，用上牙和犬齿磨蹭着那块突突跳动的皮肤，他的手掌松开了奇鲁的阴茎，沿着他的腹部的肌肉轮廓向上，在他的肚脐处缓慢画圆。

失去视力让威尔守卫的其他感官格外敏感，而雪人不会说话，不知道下一秒将会发生什么让奇鲁有了隐约的不安全感。他想要看见他，想要听到他，想要感知到他。失明的懊恼像是深渊中受惊的游鱼，尽管转瞬间就被腾起的情欲冲散，却没办法掩去他们存在的事实。那些懊恼和对未知的不安仿佛游走在血管中的刺，以至于在吸血鬼触碰他的小腹时，奇鲁本能地想要挣扎反抗。但雪人没有给他太多空间，永生者用绝对的力量牢牢压制住他，他的大腿卡进奇鲁的双腿之间，每每奇鲁想要躬腰逃避，他的后背就会贴上雪人的胸膛。

他的挣扎显然引起了吸血鬼的不悦，他听到雪人警告性地低吼了一声，随后他的右肩传来清晰的刺痛。雪人咬了他，锋利的犬齿轻易地在他的皮肤上撕开了小口，他能感觉到雪人在用舌尖舔着那处伤口，潮湿的唾液弄得他绵绵细细的痒。他们两个人身边的原力混乱地纠缠在一起，奇鲁却突然之间就读不透了。他尝到了欢愉，这欢愉来自于他自己也来自于雪人，但欢愉过后紧接着又拼上了发涩的苦。无尽的空虚和苦涩像是屋外透进来的冷气，在柴火的热量没能填补的罅隙间无法阻止地渗透聚集。

“雪？”奇鲁转过头，他茫然地凝视着黑暗的视野，想要弄明白这一切。

雪人吻住了他，像是暴雨撕破苍穹，像是在丝绒上绣一枝莲花。他用舌尖拭过他的齿龈，勾起舌面卷着津液，如饥似渴地将他的气息向内里吞。他用吻堵住了奇鲁所有的疑问，手段拙劣，蛮不讲理。他看见奇鲁还是想要说什么，那双雾蒙蒙的、没有焦距的眼睛却蕴藏着复杂至极的情感，犹如海底的岩浆，暗潮涌动，却又包罗万象。随后那双深不见底的灰白色眼睛轻轻阖上，只留下眼睫像蝶翼般颤抖着叹息。

奇鲁看不见。

雪人轻咬着奇鲁温暖的嘴唇，贪婪地啜饮着他嘴唇上的生命之火，他感受着它们在他死亡已久的、失去温度的身体里灼烧，恍惚之间感觉自己活着。这种感觉短暂而不真实，在刹那间出生，又在须臾后死去。永生的诅咒在他的灵魂上挖了一条极深的沟壑，贪婪在沟壑的黑暗里叫嚣，他呼吸着奇鲁呼吸的空气，汲取着奇鲁身上的体温，像低贱的蚂蟥吸食着奇鲁身上的血。但这杯水车薪，与饮鸩止渴无异。

有那么一瞬间，纯碎的毁灭欲像是墨汁滴进了沸腾的水里。他想要转变奇鲁，他想把失明的、虔诚的守卫从信徒的行列里拉进深渊，他想让他尝尝被没有尽头的饥饿折磨的痛苦，他想让他知道轻飘飘地说出“好”会付出怎样的代价，他想让他那双涣散又通透的视线看到被刻意忽视的后果。那颗停跳许久的心脏因为他突然的罪念在他的胸膛里尖锐的刺痛，他想他肯定是疯了。

他们都疯了。

他结束那个吻的时候，奇鲁的呼吸早就没了平稳的节奏。他将奇鲁的衣领向后拉，露出更多的后背和肩颈。奇鲁的肩膀上还有他新留下的伤口，那处窄细的伤口渗出些许的血液，随着奇鲁的呼吸颤抖起伏。雪人盯着自己方才留下的伤口，瞳孔收紧如同针尖细，他伸出舌尖舔去那里的液体，然后张开嘴，用力咬下去。

奇鲁低低地呻吟了一声，感觉到吸血鬼冰冷的呼吸呵在他的皮肤上，又冷又烫，在他肩上燃起没有温度的大火。雪人钳住他的腰，一只手已经分开奇鲁的臀肉，手指摸索着按压紧闭的入口，指节用力地向紧致的内里挤。雪人不想再去浪费时间了，贪婪和饥饿让他迫切地想贯穿他，他没做任何润滑就硬是把一根手指捅进干涩的甬道，无出意外地听到奇鲁因为疼痛而压抑的闷哼。

很痛，本就不是用来承欢的那处被强行破开，痛得威尔守卫挣扎着想要从他的怀抱里钻出来。吸血鬼狠狠咬着他的肩膀，动作粗鲁而强硬地揉搓他的胸膛，按压他的内壁，试图简单粗暴地转移开他的注意力。奇鲁一边疼得抽气，一边断断续续地抱怨：“这就是你活了几百年的技术？”

雪人舔了舔他肩膀上的伤口，沉默着将第二根手指送了进去。

“操。”奇鲁被噎出了一句脏话，他握紧拳头狠狠砸向墙壁，指骨撞在墙上的钝痛感并没能让他好受多少。肠道传来的疼痛仿佛没有尽头，吸血鬼坚定而缓慢的开拓像是刻骨剜肉的酷刑，他除了疼痛感受不到丝毫欢愉，他感觉自己身处地狱，正在被凯伯水晶制成的光剑活活肢解，但他却不知道自己犯了什么罪。雪人身边的原力混沌如同搅起池泥的湖水，里面蕴含着令他胆战心惊的罪孽，他不知道吸血鬼在想什么，方前在知晓吸血鬼没有进食时，隐隐约约冒出头的不信任又像是甩不开的海草，重新攥住了他。奇鲁深吸了口气，反过手扣紧了雪人的脖子。

他犹豫了一下，最终还是没有反击，他缓慢卸了力，于是这个动作就变成了安抚性的抚摸。他不是这样孤注一掷的人，也不是习惯将自己全然交付而出的人，但是他说过自己信任他，不知怎么的，他就是想试一试，他就是莫名地笃定那百分之五十的概率，一如他对原力的虔诚信仰。

雪人的动作停顿了一下，不是因为什么狗屁原力，而是因为奇鲁的那一下抚摸。他觉得奇鲁有些傻，但他又说不出具体傻在那里。他以为奇鲁会反抗，他已经为即将到来的剧烈挣扎甚至搏斗做好了准备，但是奇鲁却像是突然下定了决心一样，在吸血鬼的身下开始努力着放松，甚至抬起手来回应吸血鬼粗鲁的动作。雪人用舌头用力抵住牙齿，不出意料地尝到了自己血液的味道。他先前所有的、看似不可磨灭的执念被轻而易举地打破，雪人放弃似的叹了口气，用他漫长时间里最温柔的力度，亲吻了被他折腾得有些惨的伤口。

“雪。”奇鲁呼唤他，转过头。

雪人放慢了动作，手指在奇鲁灼热的内里相剪，摸索着想要找到能让他重新感觉到欢愉的那个点。他听到了奇鲁在叫他的名字，雪人从奇鲁的肩颈处抬起头，凑过去轻轻啄了盲者的嘴角。

奇鲁笑了，焦距涣散的双眼停在一个未知的点上。

“这样才对。”他又这样说。

他们没花多少时间就重新踩上了彼此的节奏，雪人用手指讨好着他，竭尽所能，这让奇鲁有些把控不住。那是全然陌生的快感，与他自己先前抚慰自己完全不同。他的阴茎在前面硬得发痛，但雪人不允许他自己抚慰自己。后穴在尝到些许甜头后食髓知味地迎合吸血鬼的手指，渐渐地，空虚感如同蚂蚁噬骨。

他知道自己想要什么，雪人也知道，但就像是蒙了一层窗户纸，他不说出口，雪人便也不提。永生者的定力出奇的好，他手上的动作犹如手术刀一样，精准地照顾在他自己都不清楚的敏感点上。他发誓自己向吸血鬼表示过抗议，不过那些意见在雪人看来显然不具有任何采纳的价值。吸血鬼似乎沉迷在奇鲁发出的各种声音里不能自拔，这让奇鲁咬牙切齿却没有办法。

他想要再跟雪人拼一拼耐力，原力在上，他知道雪人不比他好受到哪里去。他这么打着算盘等着不劳而获，坐享其成。但雪人抽出了扩张的手指，将早已蓄势待发的阳具卡入臀缝。他并不急着进去，只是掐着他的臀肉，在他的两腿之间挺动。前端在他收缩的入口处磨蹭，有时顶入一点，有时就只是蹭过去。

“你到底要不要进来？”奇鲁在雪人第不知道多少次蹭过他的后穴后没带一丝好气的开口。他听到雪人在他背后轻轻的笑，吸血鬼凑过去给了他一个黏糊糊的吻，然后挺身将阴茎缓缓地推进威尔守卫的身体里。

奇鲁被迫一点点打开，而雪人毫不停顿。先前的扩张让他并没有感受到太多的疼痛，但他还是无法克制地绷紧。雪人的体温还是比他低了太多，奇鲁自己像是要被情欲燎着了火，他被与自己的体温完全不同的器物逼得浑身颤栗，他大口喘息着，在彻底打开后听到吸血鬼被这终于到来的完全占有喟叹出声。

吸血鬼伸出手抓住了奇鲁的手腕，其中一只手上还带着没干的肠液。他弯下腰舔吻啃咬奇鲁后颈的软肉，阴茎抽出，又狠狠撞入。他听到奇鲁发出一声惊喘，随后便没了声。他并不急着享用已经属于自己的猎物，于是他极具耐心的小幅度挺动，听着被奇鲁吞回喉咙里的呻吟喘息。奇鲁将他吞了个彻底，肉壁紧致而滚烫，还在不受控制地收缩。他只能品尝到被允许品尝的欢愉，他只能在被给予的欲望里溺水挣扎，雪人对此满意至极。他突然想看奇鲁的眼睛，他想看到奇鲁·英威的眼睛因为他赋予的快感而泛红，他想看那双涣散的眼睛在纯粹的黑暗中寻找他。

于是他挺腰操弄着奇鲁的后穴，又狠又重地在他的敏感点上冲撞。他看着奇鲁在他身下强忍呻吟，漂亮的手指狠狠地扣紧手心里。他不肯呻吟出声，雪人俯下身去，向他索要了一个吻。

他们在做一件背德的事，他们彼此早就清楚。威尔守卫在杰达这座圣城里被欲望俘虏，心甘情愿甚至乐在其中。吸血鬼狠重的操干让奇鲁爽得发疯，从来没有体验过的可怖快感从他的后庭扩散到他的全身，一波又一波，像是潮涌，也像是病毒叫嚣着要穿透他的体表，让身体这具精妙的机器停止运转。他不知道自己该怎么回应，得不到抚慰的前端随着雪人的操干不时吐出些许浊液，他觉得自己像是一只被扎紧的气球，在无边的欲海里不知道什么时候才能靠岸。而身后人温度略低的性器还在他自己湿软的内里驰骋，他觉得自己被分成了很多块，冰冷的、麻木的、火热的、痛苦的……快感把它们拼在一起，舒爽得他双腿发软。雪人捞着他的腰不让他倒过去，也强迫他承受强烈到近乎折磨的快感，他最后仅剩的意识只能让他堪堪地忍住恼人的呻吟，他喘着粗气咬紧下唇，不肯让任何一丝呻吟漏出，仿佛这样他就没有在滔天而背德的快感里彻底沦陷。

但雪人越过了他最后的底线，他亲吻他，用舌尖撬开他的嘴唇，逼着他将那些呻吟吐出。吸血鬼用尖牙磨蹭着他的嘴唇，仿佛随时随刻打算着咬开一条口子，啜饮他的血液。奇鲁警惕躲藏在那人背后的危险，却不可避免地在他赋予的愉悦中沉迷。他想要更多，他想要把所有的一切全都抛在脑后，不去想明天昨日，不去想什么帝国绝地。他听着自己的呻吟，不堪地捏紧手指，不想承认他的后穴正收缩着把吸血鬼的阴茎往里吞。他的身体食髓知味，在品尝欢愉的同时，被贪婪霸占。身后的顶撞让他的阴茎不时地在墙上磨蹭，细微的疼痛在快感面前无异于火上浇油，雪人的胸膛正紧紧贴着他的后背，他冰冷的手指在玩弄奇鲁硬起的乳头。

酥麻的电流一次又一次冲刷他的身体，快感一点点累积，在雪人用手指抠弄他前端的时候到达顶峰。颤栗全身的爆炸快感击中了他，强烈的快感让他失声。他在漫长性爱中始终没有被碰触过的性器，撞上雪人冰冷的手掌就射了出来，白色的浊液打在他面前的墙壁上，他的身上。他的后穴开始剧烈收缩收紧，痉挛着咬住吸血鬼的性器。雪人低吼了一声，他加快了顶弄的速度，手上的动作没停，抚慰着奇鲁颤抖着射精的性器，试图延长奇鲁射精的快感。

于是奇鲁的高潮被无情的延长，灭顶的快感在他脑内炸开刺眼的白光，他被激得眼眶通红，挣扎着想要躲开却又被雪人钳着腰抓回来。他混乱地喊着吸血鬼的名字，身体弓成一个完美的弧与他贴紧，直到吸血鬼的精液打进他的内里。他无助地看着眼前空茫的虚无，被拖进了最后一波快感的浪潮。

在雪人把一切都安顿好的时候，柴薪已经快要烧完了。

窗外的杰达城已经被纷纷扬扬的大雪掩盖，在深夜里反映出灰色的、不通透的光。他看着那簇将要燃尽的火焰，转过头去看在被子里缩成小小一团的盲人。奇鲁·英威整个人蜷在被子里，只露出紧蹙的眉眼，不知道梦到了什么。雪人看了他一会，脸上没有丝毫表情。他不假思索地将奇鲁沾染了精液的衣服随手丢在那丛将要熄灭的火旁，手上拿着奇鲁的手杖去拨弄那些烧完的灰烬。

于是火焰重新烧起来了。雪人伸出手，就放在那簇篝火旁边。他耐心地等待着热量渗透过他的指尖，直到手指的温度与人类的体温无异。他转过身用烤过火的手指，像是他无数次敲响铃铛那样，在奇鲁的眉心轻轻的一点。


End file.
